


The Way I Loved You

by cherry2gum3



Series: The Best People in Life are Free [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Ex Renmin, IDK I just associate every single Taylor Swift song with Renmin, Jeno is a perfect boyfriend, M/M, Monologue, Song: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 完璧な恋人。何かの間違えで世界中の辞書が僕の人生を元に書き換えられることがあれば、そこにはたったひとつの名前が書かれるだろう。イ・ジェノ。誰が見ても、僕にとっても完璧な恋人。そして忘れられない恋の隣にも名前がひとつ。ナ・ジェミン。完璧な恋をしているのにも関わらず忘れられない恋。Based on Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: The Best People in Life are Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001589
Kudos: 12





	The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> ロンジュンのモノローグです。お前=ジェミン
> 
> アルバム"Fearless"より、[The Way I Loved You](https://youtu.be/D8vR-0QL_8Y)

良い人と呼ばれる人には欠かせない特徴は全て持ち合わせている人。それがジェノだ。

優しくて、いつだって自分を後回しにしてでも人のために動ける人。恋人以前に、友達としても、同僚としても、どんな形で出会ったとしても、良い人だと心の底から思える人だから。

プラスアルファで、恋人としても１００点満点中１２０点が付けられる。ジェノはそんな人なんだ。

車の扉でさえも僕のために開けてくれるし、道を歩く時は絶対に僕が車道側にならないように歩いてくれる。

そしておまけに顔も１００点満点中１２０点。

デートの夜は必ず「綺麗だよ」と言ってくれるし、喋ってない時も自然と落ち着くオーラがある人なんだ。もちろん記念日を忘れたこともない。

彼氏がいない女友達はみんなジェノを見て僕を羨む。僕の従姉妹のお姉さんも、「私があと５歳若かったらジェノ君と付き合えるロンジュンに妬いてたと思う」って言うんだ。

常識があるし、マナーが良いどころか必要以上に周りの人が心地よく過ごせるように気が配れる人。だから僕の気分に合わせて、その時僕が聞きたい言葉に気付いてそれを言ってくれる。むしろ僕がそっとしておいて欲しい時はそれに気が付いて一人の時間をくれるくらい。

可愛い目の下にはセクシーなほくろ。ほくろの位置まで完璧な人がいるんだと出会った時は驚いた。

待ち合わせ時間には遅れないし、連絡するねって言った時間に必ず電話をくれる。どんなに仕事が忙しくても僕のために時間を作るのを忘れないでいてくれる。

これ以上何も求められないほど完璧で、文句のつけ所がない。

でも僕はひねくれた人間なのかもしれない。非の打ち所がない人に対してでも欠点を見つけられるんだ。

完璧すぎるジェノの唯一の欠点、

  
  


ジェノはお前じゃない。

  
  
  
  


ジェノは僕の家族にも気に入られてる。人見知りなのに愛想が良くて、聞き上手なジェノは母さんの長いおしゃべりにも最後まで付き合ってくれる。ハンサムで笑顔を絶やさないジェノが中年女性の心を掴まないはずがない。

父さんの面白くない冗談にも反応してくれるし、株の話だって付き合うジェノはやっぱり両親二人のお気に入り。

お前とジェノは違うんだ。

見た目は華やかなのに人に心を開くまで時間がかかるお前。そのせいで人付き合いは苦手で会話に入るのも下手くそだった。だけどその分お前は誰にも話せないことを全部僕にだけ打ち明けてくれた。僕が誰よりもお前にとって特別な相手だと思わせてくれたんだ。

でもやっぱり不器用で夜中に家を飛び出して大喧嘩したこともあったな。夜中の２時に雨の中、誰もいない道路で汚い言葉を吐きあった。僕は靴も履かずに出てきてたし、お前は何メートルも上半身裸で僕を追いかけてきた。愛って人の判断を狂わせるんだってその時知ったよ。

でもスッキリするまで叫び合えば、結局雨の中でキスしてた。

仲直りすればまた喧嘩して、抱き合って、また喧嘩して、泣きわめいて、食器も投げたな。

お世辞にも安定してるとは呼べないジェットコースターみたいな恋愛だったのに、どうしてこれほど恋しく思うんだろう。

人間はスリルを求める生き物ってどっかの科学者が言ってたかもしれないな。

だって僕にはジェノがいるのに。一緒にいると安心できるキスもセックスも上手な恋人がいるのに。どうしてこんなに心が満たされてないのか分からないんだ。

ジェノは絶対に僕を傷つけないって分かってる。今の僕は何にも感じてないから。

僕を苛立たせて、怒らせて、泣かせてばかりだったお前とは違うんだ。もどかしくて、腹が立って「お前なんか嫌いだ！」って叫びながらもお前に夢中だったあの頃が懐かしい。

赤ん坊は単純な感情しか知らずに産まれてくる。おっぱい飲みたい。おむつ変えて。眠い。

そして徐々に地球での生活を重ねていくうちにスタンプラリーのように新たな感情を経験しながら学んでいく。

僕は人間が感じられる全ての感情をお前を通して学んだんだ。

人ってこんなに感じられるんだって知らなかった。こんなにも幸せになれるって知らなかった。こんなにも憤りを感じられるって知らなかった。

こんなにも愛することができるって知らなかった。

こんなにも悲しくて苦しくなるって知らなかった。

全部お前が教えてくれたこと。

僕を抱きしめたまま眠るジェノは寝言でまで僕の名前を呼んでくれる。

だけど僕は眠れずに恋しくなるんだ。

完璧から程遠いお前をあんなに愛してたことを思うと。

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
